


A Little Magic Accident

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Red Swan Queen - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written For Red Swan Queen Week 2015 Prompt "Body Swap"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Magic Accident

"So," Ruby said, stretching. "When did you two swap bodies?"

Emma and Regina shared a guilty look, Emma looking down to Regina who was still on her front between Ruby's legs.

"How did you know?" Emma, in Regina's body, asked.

"Well there was that tongue thing," Ruby made a rolling motion with her tongue. "Regina doesn't do that." She looked at 'Emma'. "And you, I'd recognise that pattern on my clit anywhere Regina." 

Ruby's girlfriends settled either side of her on the bed.

"Here I thought we were being sneaky," Regina said, brushing Emma's blonde hair out of her face.

"To be honest I knew right away," Ruby smirked. "I just wanted to see what is was like having sex with you two swapped."

"Brat," Emma tweaked Ruby's nipple. In her eyes and manner, even though it was Regina's body, it was unmistakably Emma.

"So what happened?"

"Magic," Emma sighed.

"A little magic accident, nothing to worry about," Regina waved her hand dismissively, a gesture that looked odd because it wasn't something Emma would ever do. "We'll swap back in 24 hours, or so."

"Or so?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said..."

"Miss Swan I assure you, we will be back in our bodies in good time," Regina insisted. "But until then, I think we should enjoy the situation while we can. Regina leaned across Ruby and pressed her lips to Emma's. "So that's what it's like kissing me," she grinned and kissed Emma again.

Ruby watched them kiss each other passionately. "That is so...sexy," she whispered.


End file.
